


Too Good to be True

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Couple therapy, Crying Castiel, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hangover vomit, Insecurities, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Partying Castiel, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Dean, Somewhat underaged drinking, Spanking, rich spoiled Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Rich Castiel is a bit out of control so his father finds the best housemate for Castiel to live with while going to college. This person happens to be Dean. Since Chuck knows how much of a handful Castiel is, he makes Dean a deal too good to pass up. Dean and Castiel end up together and discover they have similar kinks and Castiel is a submissive.<br/>Things go well until Castiel gets his midterm results back. He feels awful so he goes to a party instead of going home. Dean finds him and takes him home for a spanking.<br/>A requested fic for <a href="http://zarauthforsaken.tumblr.com/">Zarauthforsaken</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to be True

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during a pretty stressful time of my life. I'm aware it's probably a bit disjointed, but I wanted it done.

It took a moment for Dean to turn off his soldering iron to answer his phone, “Hello, this is Dean Winchester.”

“I know. This is Tiffany Wilkinson. I have good news for you and your situation,” a terse woman replied. Dean glared at his bookcase in confusion. He hadn’t been expecting any responses from his job applications for at least a few days. Let alone direct phone calls. Then he remembered his roommate ad. He posted it in the main quad at the university a day ago after realizing he wouldn’t be able to fully afford living in the family house anymore.

“Um, Tiffany, I specifically stated I wanted a male roommate. I’m sorry but even being assertive won-”

“Oh, Dean. I’m representing my client who wants you to be his son’s roommate,” the woman sighed like Dean was an invalid.

“That’s cool but-” Dean flinched when Tiffany cut in once again.

“Let me finish. I understand your house is important to you. My client finds that adorable and so do I. He is very taken to your story and your little brother. Now how does a secure college future for your brother and a paid mortgage sound to you?”

“Uh,” Dean arched a brow. “What is this? Are you trying to blackmail me? Who is this person? How does he know about my family?”

“Oh, I ran a background check,” Tiffany quipped.

“Jesus. Is that even legal?” Dean moved to the couch feeling really uncomfortable about a stranger knowing his shitty family story.

“It’s necessary. My client is of a very important status and so is his son. We need to know he will be safe in your company,” Tiffany answered. “Check your email for the pdf of the contract. As per my client’s request, all names in the contract are initials. If you agree to the contract, you will meet the son on the 20th when he moves in.”

“What? That’s next week!” Dean grabbed his laptop and reading glasses.

“If you could get back to me by Monday, I will come by with the client to sign and then lunch,” Tiffany spoke with a cheery note.

“Um, I will read the contract and think about it. Thanks, I guess,” Dean mumbled as he pulled up the 40 page file.

“Good. Have a good day,” Tiffany hung up.

 

Dean spent the whole weekend mulling over the thoughts of C.S. and C.J.S. invading his life. Dean had finished up his two years of college that spring. His seventeen year old brother was starting his senior year of high school. Sam was up in South Dakota with their Uncle Bobby due to their parents passing away in a car crash when Dean was sixteen. Dean skyped them that Sunday night and told them about the deal. Bobby and Sam were cautiously optimistic about it enough to get Dean to email Tiffany a yes.

Dean was pacing nervously in his living room as 11:30 am came. A knock on the door echoed in the house for four. He opened the door with a nervous smile when he saw it was Charles ‘Chuck’ Shurley standing next to Tiffany. He then went white in terror. C.J.S. meant Castiel James Shurley.

Chuck Shurley was the closest thing to a god in media. Everything he did seemed to be a success. Everything but three of his sons. Michael and Lucifer were fighting for their father’s empire while the poor man was still in power. Castiel on the other hand was just plain weird and uncontrollable. Dean had seen the kid’s face on the tabloids while waiting at the grocer. From crashing the Oscars because they didn’t nominate his favorite movie to getting caught trying to hide from the police under three passed out hookers and an executive producer of a prominent children show. Dean didn’t understand the kid.

“Well, may we come in?” Tiffany asked with a saccharine smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on in,” Dean opened the front door further for the two. It was an uncomfortable afternoon of Chuck awkwardly asking Dean about his interests and aspirations. Dean felt like he was being interviewed by a girlfriend’s dad or something. But he shook off the thought quickly. They ate lunch after signing the contract and bank agreements. Dean was in a daze knowing that he now owned the family house completely. He was so overwhelmed, he couldn’t taste his pasta.

He was still in a daze by the time the 20th rolled by. But a hand leaning on the doorbell shook Dean out of it. He walked quickly over to the front door to open it. Castiel was still pressing the doorbell, “I hate this thing.”

Dean sighed, “Then stop pressing it. Castiel, right?”

Castiel gave Dean a pout before pulling away from the button, “Yes?”

The young man was wearing a suit a little too big for him surrounded by luggage. The limo was already speeding away. Dean sighed again, “I’m Dean. Bring your stuff in and I’ll show you your room.”

“Don’t you have a butler or maid here?” Castiel frowned.

“Does this look like a chateau to you?” Dean bit out as irritation set in.

“No. It looks like a fixer upper. Am I suppose to design the interior? I’m still cloudy about this arrangement. Father told me I’m on a budget now and everything. Are you my new bodyguard? I have to admit,” Castiel paused and gave Dean a full look over. “You probably can’t handle yourself in a fight against the paparazzi.”

Dean had lifted up one of Castiel’s designer suitcases before dropping it back on the stoop, “That’s it. Your room is downstairs to the left of the bathroom. I’m going to be in the garage.”

Castiel glared at Dean thinking the man was playing a mean joke, but Dean was serious. With a loud slam of a door, Castiel was alone. It was uncomfortable being in a small house that was so quiet. He groaned when he got his last piece of luggage in the 10x12 foot room and realized there was no bed. He caught his breath before going into the bathroom to wash up. Castiel was a little soft around the edges but was an avid runner. He’d never experienced carrying that much aside from moving the packing suitcase to the door for someone to pick up. Most of the time he could just leave the luggage on his hotel bed and know it would end up in the next destination.

He frowned at the sweat stains on his dress shirt. Castiel figured he could change into his evening look at 4 pm. Maybe if Dean saw him in something nice, he’d be nicer. Castiel learned that most men couldn’t help but stare at Castiel in a tight t-shirt and jeans. And Castiel’s gaydar was telling him Dean was gay or bisexual. After testing the shower (abysmal water pressure), Castiel pulled together a subtly seductive outfit of dark navy jeans and a sheer heather gray v-neck.

It was pretty obvious Dean was in the garage with all of that racket going on. Castiel tried to open the door and found it locked. He frowned and knocked loudly on the door. No answer. He called out Dean’s name. No answer. Castiel looked around for a key of any kind but found nothing. He called out in a shrill voice before leaving the house, “You’re an assbutt, Dean Winchester!”

Dean put down the power drill after the whole house shook from the door slam. He opened the garage door to see Castiel standing at the sidewalk clearly having a fit over the phone. Dean walked over and could hear Castiel’s complaints more clearly.

“... He just left me alone! He sucks as a host, Father. I know you said that I need to go to college, but I can’t go to college while living in a kennel! There’s no bed in my supposed room for crying out loud! What? I’m suppose to go get one myself? Can’t you just ship mine from the estate? What?! But Faaather.”

Dean shook his head before speaking loudly, “He can sleep on the couch tonight and we’ll go get him a bed tomorrow.”

Castiel glared up at Dean as his father told him to sleep on the couch. Castiel felt the world break around him when Chuck hung up on him. Castiel put his phone in his pocket before crossing his arms, “No way in hell am I ever sleeping on a couch sober. Take me out to the best bar around here.”

“No. Unlike you, I can’t afford to go out. Especially on a Wednesday night with someone who is 20 years old,” Dean stated firmly. “Now lets get back inside before the neighbors start gossiping.”

Castiel gave an annoyed whine as he followed Dean, “Do you have any alcohol at least?”

“You can have one beer,” Dean stated while opening the door for Castiel.

 

Somehow one beer led to drinking the full case Dean had in his garage fridge and most of his Jack Daniels. Dean faintly remembered the night started out with getting to know each other and then it was suddenly skin against skin getting to know each other. Dean nearly puked in his mouth while turning off his 7 am alarm. He then felt hands pull him back to the bed, “Noooo, too early for life.”

Dean felt the bile come up fully when he saw a naked Castiel in his bed. His head swam uncomfortably as he puked. Castiel screamed hoarsely and bolted from the bed. Dean would’ve found it funny if he hadn’t just puked on himself and his bed. He was 21 but never drank that much before. He grumbled as his head rang as Castiel yelled at him for being disgusting, “Jus’ frickin’ help me clean this shit up, Cas. Please.”

Castiel went quiet for a moment before going back to the bed, “Fine. But you owe me.”

Dean pulled off the corner of the sheets, “Don’ owe you nothin’, Cas.”

Castiel stared at Dean while the guy stumbled to the master bathroom to shower. No one called Castiel Cas. And no one ever treated Castiel like a “normal”. It was strange. He wasn’t too clueless to know he needed to put the sheets in the wash. Many stupid nights taught him how to wash small loads of clothes.

Dean was pleasantly surprised to see Castiel pouring baking soda on the mattress when he got out of the shower. Although the 20 year old could wear some clothes while handling cleaning supplies. Dean grabbed some clothes for himself before mumbling, “Thanks, I think I can take it from here. Go put on some clothes. Got somewhere to be today? Like college?”

Castiel pursed his lips while setting aside the baking soda, “I guess. Can we go get breakfast? I’m hungry despite everything.”

Dean laughed, “I have bagels in the kitchen.”

Castiel frowned while leaving the room, “You’re the worst.”

Dean felt confident that Castiel didn’t mean that at all.

 

Dean soon learned that the first 24 hours of Castiel living with him was just a taste of crazy. Castiel would try to throw huge parties at the house, buy furniture with his monthly allowance, try to put up wallpaper in the bedrooms, and declare Dean was his boyfriend to the press. That last one was very jarring. Dean thought they were just fooling around at the time and didn’t talk to Castiel for a few days. Chuck ended up sending them to a couples counselor because Castiel was in his room crying instead of going to classes.

Dean learned that Castiel was indeed in love with him. They both learned they sucked in the communication department. And the therapist had no qualms telling them that. The pair were assigned many exercises to try out. A few helped but they discovered the one that helped the most on their own.

 

Since Castiel was never physically disciplined or had rough sex for that matter, he came prematurely when Dean jackhammered into his ass at a harsh pace. He felt pleasantly numb and more in love with Dean. Whenever they had sex for the next few weeks, Castiel would egg Dean on to go harder. It frustrated Dean so he slapped Castiel’s ass while complaining of a thigh cramp. Dean froze realizing he hit his boyfriend. Castiel froze realizing he loved getting spanked.

After that night, the pair came up with an agreement that Castiel was a bit of a masochistic submissive. Since Dean’s tools were his hands and Castiel hated getting hit by anything but Dean’s hands, it wasn’t a frequent thing. But they would tell each other the fantasy a few times a week while getting off. Castiel loved being Dean’s naughty boy and Dean found being in control exhilarating. Despite a year difference of age, Dean seemed a good few years older than Castiel. The pair took advantage of it. Dean could also manhandle Castiel like he was nothing. This excited the younger very much.

Castiel had spent many class periods day dreaming of masculine hands gripping Castiel’s ass and lifting him up. And because he wasn’t paying attention in class, he was having a hell of a time with midterms. He managed not to fail any of the tests but Cs were a little embarrassing when you were surrounded by successful people. Even Dean managed to never get a C.

After getting the last dismal result of midterms, Castiel was in a bad mood. He ended up finding himself at a house party on campus getting drunk and stupid. He felt his phone vibrate in his pants but found the two girls consoling him about his grades with body shots more interesting. He was enjoying a lime with the bottle blonde when he felt a hand pull him away from her. Castiel smiled seeing Dean was the one who was holding him but reality hit him hard the next second. Panicked tears started running down Castiel’s drunk cheeks. Dean led him out of the party without a word. Castiel sniffled while getting into Dean’s black beauty.

Dean spoke finally while they were getting near their street, “You’ve been naughty, Castiel. I would’ve been cool with you going to that party if you called me before.”

Castiel felt his guilt get amplified in his drunken state and started sobbing. His eyes were too blurry to see Dean’s concerned face.

“Baby boy, I think you deserve a spanking when we get home,” Dean spoke with a cautious tone asking for Castiel’s consent.

“You’re right, Daddy. I deserve to be spanked,” Castiel managed to get out while blowing his nose with a stray fast food napkin.

Dean pulled into the garage and unbuckled himself before leaning in to kiss Castiel. Castiel ducked away, “I don’t deserve kisses yet.”

Dean growled and pulled Castiel’s messy face into a kiss, “You always deserve kisses, Cas.”

Castiel felt another crying jag slam his body as Dean nipped along his jawline to his ear, “Please, not yet. Need to be spanked first.”

Dean sighed and got both of them out. Castiel screamed in shock as Dean pulled him up over his shoulder and walked into the living room. Dean tossed him down on the couch Castiel bought during his recent shopping spree. The couch cushioned Castiel’s landing nicely. Castiel gasped when Dean sat down and tugged Castiel over his lap. Dean slipped a hand under Castiel to undo his jeans. With the other hand, Dean tugged the denim down just past the curve of Castiel’s ass.

“No underwear, Cas?” Dean spoke with a lust deep voice while rubbing firm circles on Castiel’s ass.

“Sorry?” Castiel bit his lip unsure of himself.

“You sure you’re sorry? I think you’ve been too naughty for words, Cas,” Dean said before slapping Castiel’s left cheek. Castiel let out a startled scream before hiccupping moans while Dean’s hand kept on coming down. After a few minutes of hitting Castiel’s ass a nice deep red, Dean felt his dick harden as Castiel ground against his thigh needily.

“Hold still, Cas,” Dean emphasized with a firm pinch on the outline of his handprint on the right cheek. Castiel whimpered but held still. The next few slaps were on Castiel’s taint which made his cock twitch and balls tighten.

“Please, please, please,” Castiel rambled trying not to move his ass. “‘Bout to go into subspace”

Dean groaned at the sight of Castiel looking debauched over his lap, “It’s okay, baby boy. I forgive you plenty. Wanna see if you can cum before me, Cas?”

Castiel bit his lip hard in a loud whine. He tried to slip a hand down to his cock but Dean caught his hand, “No touching that pretty cock, Cas. Just my hand on your ass.”

Castiel huffed softly, “Yes, Daddy. I’ll try.”

Dean chuckled before starting the next volley of slaps. Castiel lost himself to the nice headspace and rolled his hips in sync with Dean’s hand. Castiel distantly heard himself crying out Dean’s name over and over again as he neared his orgasm.

A stinging hit just to the right of his balls made Castiel cum on Dean’s lap. He went mostly limp with the occasional twitch. Dean cursed under his breath feeling Castiel’s cum soak into his pants. He tugged Castiel up into a kiss by the hair while his cum joined Castiel’s.

When they came back to their senses, Castiel had his bruised ass up in the air while lying on top of Dean. Dean groaned at the uncomfortable sensation of dried cum in and on his jeans, “Ew, I feel gross. Gotta go change.”

Castiel made a small noise but didn’t fully wake. Dean hobbled to the bedroom to grab sweats and some bruise cream for his boy friend. When he got back, Castiel was awake on his side.

“C’mon, let me take care of you, Cas,” Dean kissed his cheek.

Castiel grumbled, “I think I need a shower. Those sirens drowned me in tequila.”

Dean laughed softly, “That’s what you get for straying from me, Cas. Shower does sound good right about now.”

“Let’s share,” Castiel smiled. “To save a bit on the water bill.”

Dean laughed fully, “Oh, now you start to be money smart.”

Castiel pouted, “I sense you’re making fun of me.”

Dean kissed him once more before heading to the bathroom, “The force is strong with this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com). And give me your prompts. Eh?


End file.
